


Sun and Moon

by Oreocat155338



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Fujimoto essentially becomes Rin's stepdad, In that he winds up getting to raise Rin and Rin Does Not Like Him, Okumura Rin was Raised in Gehenna, Other, The twins are raised seperately, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Mephisto decides against sealing Rin's flames away.Instead, he takes the boy away with him.Father Fujimoto gets Yukio-Mephisto gets Rinor does he?
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Comments: 49
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

It is _pure chance_.

Yukio was on a mission on his own, hunting some hellhounds, when he'd heard rumors of blue flames.

He'd called his father for help, but then he'd been cornered by the hellhounds.

If it hadn't been for Rin-

***

It was Rin's first time out of Gehenna, and he was going to have fun.

He'd gone for a run with the resident hellhounds when they had sent him away.

They'd stumbled on some prey.

Only, another human came along and stopped them.

And Rin looked at the human and-

_Brother._

_Family-_

He'd acted without thinking.

***

"Who are you?" Yukio asked the - the demon surrounded by blue flames. "Are you-"

"I'm Rin." The demon replied. "And-" He paused, tilting his head, ignoring the gun that had already killed several hellhounds. "We have to go-" He surged forward, and Yukio flinched as the hand grabbed him - _he dropped his gun- he was going to catch fire- Satan's flames!_

The flame only felt mildly warm, and Yukio looked down at the hand on his wrist. "It's not safe for you here." The demon - Rin? - said, pulling him further into the woods. "The Hunters are coming."

"The- what?!?" Yukio asked, "You're-"

A figure exited the woods-

"Yukio!" He yelled-

Rin, a firm grip on Yukio, bolted.


	2. Chapter 2

A good distance away, Rin finally stopped, releasing his hold on Yukio.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, flames disappearing as he sat down.

"You just kidnapped me!" Yukio snapped, shaking. "What would I-"

"I _rescued_ you!" Rin shot back. "The Hunters would have-

"Hunters?" Yukio demanded. "That was _my dad_!" Rin froze, eyes going wide as he stood, before he turned around.

"But- but-" Rin started, then shook his head. " _We're- we're brothers_."

"Is that what you think?" Yukio demanded. "I'm not-"

"But you _are_!" Rin snapped. "I'm a demon, and I can sense it! You can ask Samael-"

"I'm _human_!" Yukio interrupted, his breaths coming quickly as he tried (and failed) to stay calm. "Human and- and my dad is _Father Fujimoto_ and- he's an _exorcist_ -"

"An exorcist?" Rin asked. "What's that?"

"We hunt down and kill demons," Yukio said, voice cold. "And that-"

"I'm half-human." Rin said. "Our mother's name was Yuri. Ask - ask _your father_ about the twins she was carrying. Ask who took _your brother_. Ask what happened to _our mother_." He looked into the distance. "He's coming." He turned his attention back to Yukio, and pointed a finger behind him. "Your _father_ -" He practically spat the word out. "Is that way. Keep walking and you'll find him."

***

When Shiro finally found Yukio, he was relieved. His son was alive - and in one piece at that.

But-

He was shuffling slowly, his head down.

"Yukio?" He asked, stopping short, and the boy looked up.

"Dad-" He stopped. "That-" He shook his head, at a loss of words, "What was my mother's name?"

"What-" Shiro asked, because Yukio had stopped wondering about his mother years ago- "Yukio, what brought this on?"

"I- That demon- boy?" Yukio stuttered, confused. "He said- he said his name was Rin and he said-" _Rin_? Wasn't that- Yukio shook his head. "What was my mother's name?"

"Yuri Egin," Shiro said. "She was- She died so you could live." Yukio paused before he spoke again.

"Just- just for me?" He asked. "Because- he said-" _Ah_. So that was what this was about.

"Yes, Yukio. You did have a twin." He replied. "Mephisto took him to raise him-"

"But-" Yukio stopped. "Dad, what was his name?"

"His name was Rin." Shiro said, and Yukio's eyes went wide. "Yukio. I know what you're thinking-"

"He said he was my brother," Yukio said. "I- I'm the-"

"Yukio-"

"No, I'm the _son of Satan_ -"

_"Yukio- breathe."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Come, Rin." Samael beckoned his half-brother away from the two exorcists. "Tell me, you were raised amongst our brethren. Why do you want to be an exorcist?"

"Yukio was almost _killed_ by those brethren of ours." Rin hissed back. "If he's on his own, he can't handle multitudes of demons. I'm going to watch his back, but to do that he insisted that I become an exorcist, never mind that I can stop demons with a thought."

"And you realize that you'll have to kill our brethren?" Samael asked. "I can't hand out special treatment like that."

"I know," Rin said, and he sighed. "I'm going to need you to make me look more human. At least half-human. I don't need more questions than necessary." He paused. "If you could seal away my demon heart?"

"Of course." Samael sighed, pulling out a ring. "But still, are you sure this is what you want? Once you start killing demons your place in the line of sucesuccessionl be threatened." Rin barked out a laugh.

"We both know our old man isn't going anywhere unless he's killed." He replied. "And there's very few - if any - of us out there strong enough to kill him. If anyone was actually able to do it, whether of his bloodline or not, they're strong enough to hold the position."

"Fair enough." Samael replied. "Brother, be careful. If any exorcists learn of your heritage- aside from your brother and Fujimoto -"

"I know."

***

"Any idea why there's a demon in our class?" Rin heard, and his tail twitched. 

  
"For your information, my mother was _human_." He replied, looking over his shoulder. "And I'm here because I recently learned my brother was an exorcist. I'm here so I can watch his back."

"Like you care-"

"Families are _important_ to demons!" Rin snapped as he spun around, "You think I wanted this? To be an exorcist? To kill-"

"Rin." Yukio said, and Rin froze, eyes wide. "If you don't want to-"

"No, you need someone watching your back!" Rin spun back towards his brother. "I don't _want_ to kill my kind, but I will if I have to-"

"Then take a seat." Yukio said. "And learn." He turned back to the class. "Class will now begin. My name is Yukio Okumura. I’ll be your Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals instructor." He paused, and Rin sat down into his chair, tail twitching back and forth. "As you may have guessed, I’m a new instructor who’s the same age as you. But with regard to exorcism, I’m two years ahead of you, so please address me as ‘Mr. Okumura.’” There was a small, proud grin on their teachers face, but Rin seemed unimpressed.

"Now, who has never encountered temptaint before? Raise your hand,” Yukio did the same as if to demonstrate how to do this.

"Temptaint?" Rin asked, and eyebrow raised.

"It's what allow humans to see demons." Came the explaination. "Normally given with some sort of injury-"

"THAT'S what you call it!" Rin interrupted, before he huffed out a quiet, "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I did." Yukio sighed. "Everyone, I apologize for Rin. He's-"

"We share parents but I was raised elsewhere." Rin interrupted, Yukio's eyebrow twitched.

"Rin, enough." Obediently Rin shut his mouth, and raised an eyebrow, as if saying 'well? I'm waiting'. Yukio sighed. "We'll be performing the temptaint ritual in this classroom, since it isn't in use. It's become a a nest for demons called 'Goblins'."

A brown haired girl raised a shaky hand, her voice equally as shaky, “Is it s-safe?” Yukio gave her a kind grin and a firm nod.

"Yes, Goblins don't usually appear in bright areas, or where people gather."

"He's right ya know." Rin said. "Goblins like to play tricks, but they're a bunch of scaredy cats. Without the blood to rile 'em up they'll just hide in the walls. It's the only way to lure them out."

"Rin." Yukio said, and the half-demon turned to Yukio, eyes wide with fake innocence. "Thank you, but please, stop interrupting class."

"Yes - Mr. Okumura."


	4. Chapter 4

"Could I have some help with this?" Rin asked Yukio, looking up from his homework. "I don't exactly know much about... Reading this."

  
"What?" Yukio asked, looking up. "Rin if-"

"I never learned how to read Japanese!" Rin interrupted. "I can read all forms of demonic script but-"

"I-" Yukio started, but he sighed and stood, walking over to Rin's bed and sitting down beside him. "Sure, but later you're going to teach me to read demonic script."

"Which kind?" Rin asked, a cheeky grin.

"I- Kind?" Yukio asked, before shaking his head. "Nevermind. Let's get started, shall we?"

Yukio's phone rang, and he sighed, before turning away, "Okumura here." 

***

"But how am I supposed to watch your back if you won't let me go!" Rin protested. "I even get my homework done without you! There's-"

"Alright, fine!" Yukio snapped. "You can come, alright?" Rin grinned, perking up instantly, tail straightening out. "But no touching anything!" He took a breath. "Understand?"

"Yes, Yukio." Rin promised, grin fading a bit. "I won't touch anything." Yukio narrowed his eyes, looking for any sign of deception, before he sighed.

"Let's go." He said. "Before I come to regret this." He turned to their door, and pulled out a key, inserting it into the lock and turning it. He opened and door and stepped through.

***

"What're these for?" Rin asked, looking at the key that Samael had handed him.

"To get to the cram school." The older demon replied. "Just stick it in the lock and turn it-" He paused, watching as Rin listened. "Now open the door." Rin grabbed the handle as he began to speak.

"That's how you lock-" He stopped, staring at the hallway that had appeared on the other side of the door. "Wha-"

"Magic, brother." Samael said. "Honestly."

"What's cram school?" Rin asked.

"You'll have to make it through to be an exorcist." Samael said. "Like you said you would be, though I'd never have guessed. It didn't cross your mind until-"

"I met Yukio." Rin said. "Yeah, but he's not got anyone watching his back. If the humans won't then I will."

***

"Does he have these set up for everywhere?" Rin asked as he followed his brother through the door.

"Most places, yes." Yukio replied. "Along with wards to keep out most high-class demons." He paused and looked his 'brother' up and down. "... Like yourself."

"Rude." Rin replied, ear flicking back as he tail swept in annoyance. "As if he could tell me not to do anything."

"Umm..." Yukio frowned. "You agreed not to touch anything remember-"

"Yeah, and I won't!" Rin said. "You're different. You're actually my brother. He's just our half-brother."

"You're going to have to listen to him." Yukio said, coming to a stop. "This is his school, after all." He looked up at the building. "Anyways, I've got to get some supplied. Wait here and don't touch anything."

"Yes nii-san." Rin said, watching Yukio walk up the path.

He took a step back, leaning against the railing, closing his eyes, tail dropping down, ready to lay down in the sun and-

His eyes flew open, his tail sweeping from side to side as a growl tried to make it's way up his throat. There was a demon nearby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Shiemi!
> 
> this is a long one...

"Demon!" The girl cried, her eyes wide with fear and Rin looked at the gate on the ground in surprise. Had this been... Warded against demons?

  
Oops. He looked up.

"Half." He corrected as she desperately crawled away. "I'm a half-demon." He stepped into the garden. "I'm training as an exorcist."

"Wha- what?" She asked, stopping.

"I'm a half-" He started again.

"No, the other thing." She interrupted. "You're training as an... Exorcist?"

"Yep!" Rin grinned before he paused. "Wait, is... Something wrong with your legs?"

***

"Rin!" Yukio shouted. "You were told not to touch anything! I can't leave you alone for a second!" He walked down the steps. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Yukio." Rin said-

"Yuki!" Shiemi called, a grin on her face, and Rin's head jerked to the side, eyes wide.

"Yuki?" He repeated, before looking back to his brother- "You know her?"

"Of course," Yukio said, walking up to the pair. "Shiemi's mother runs the shop. I see her every time I come here." He looks over at Shiemi, "How are you doing, Shiemi?" She straightened, and as she spoke, she looked from Yukio to Rin.

"Hello, Yuki." She hesitated, clearly confused.

"Rin is my brother," Yukio said. "We're the same age but-"

"I'm older," Rin informed him. "Dad said so." Yukio sighed.

"We don't have proof of that." Yukio reminded him. "He was raised with our father since he was the only one to get... Well."

"But-" Shiemi stopped. "You seem like you'd be older."

"To tell you the truth, I am more mature than he is." Yukio gave her a grin and Rin rolled his eyes.

"Dad says I'm going to live for a long time," Rin replied. "So he didn't focus on... Maturity. Or much else about the outside world, now that I think about it. I can only speak Japanese because my dad wanted me to know how to speak my mom's language."

"Shiemi!" Her mother was stern. "Let him see your legs!"

"But mom!" Shiemi protested. "I told you! I haven't been infected!" Yukio bent down so that he was level with her.

"It's only a precaution." He said, "If I don't find anything, you're none the worse off, right?" He paused for a moment, looking at her. "Will you let me take a look?" There was a pause, and Rin bit his tongue.

 _She has been infected._ He thinks but doesn't say as she nods. _A demon's gotten to her._

His brother gently grabs one of her legs, pulling it out from under her komino up to her knee. She had vein-like welts going up and down her legs.

"A root," Yukio whispered, before speaking louder. "It's a temptaint. A demon caused this." He pulled the kamino back down.

"But-" Shiemi protested."That can't be!"

"She isn't possessed, is she?" Her mother demanded.

"No," Yukio confirmed. "She definitely isn't possessed. The demon that did this is isn't strong enough to possess a human. This looks like the work of a Dekalps, a Greenman, or an Ent."

Rin frowned, reaching out, trying to find the demon. Dekalps were something he had trouble finding, still.

He'd know if it was a Greenman or Ent.

"They're low-level demons," Yukio continued, looking around the garden, unaware of Rin's thoughts. "That process grass and trees. One of them reached through the soil to Shiemi's legs and is feeding off her soul." He paused. "The demon... Is somewhere in this garden." Shiemi looked away from Yukio. "Shiemi, usually a demon can find it's way into a human soul through conversation. You must have spoken with one." Shiemi gasped. "Can you remember doing that?"

"No." She said firmly, almost as though to convince herself. "I didn't. I never spoke with any demon."

"Shiemi!" Her mother scolded. "We have to get you out of this garden, now!" Her voice softened, "I know your grandmother loved it, but this has gone far enough, young lady! I won't let you risk your health over this cursed place!" Shiemi's eyes widened and she looked up, fire filling them.

"This garden isn't cursed!" She yelled. "This place was grandma's greatest treasure!" Tears entered her eyes. "I won't leave it, mom! I hate you!" Her eyes squinted shut, then opened, a regretful look in them.

Then, she fainted.

"Shiemi!" Her mother called, Yukio a half second behind her. Her mother repeated. "Shiemi."

***

As they watched Shiemi sleep, Yukio spoke.

"Even though she looks fine on the outside, the demon is draining her energy through her legs." He turned and walked outside. "If it isn't exorcised soon, she will die." Shiemi's mother shut the door

"Why is she sleeping out here in the storehouse?" Rin asked. This kind of thing happened all the time with demons - sleeping away from everyone else when they needed alone time or were in trouble - but he thought humans were different.

"Oh." Shiemi's mother said. "Well, this is where her grandmother lived. After her grandmother died, she decided she wasn't going to leave the garden again. That was about the time she started having trouble with her legs. Just like her grandmother. Her legs bothered her too."

"The memories of her grandmother must weigh heavily on her mind." Yukio surmised. "Forgive me for prying, but is that the reason you and Shiemi haven't been getting long?" The mother turned to look back at them, before looking forward again.

"Yes." She replied. "I supposed you could say that."

***

Rin stood outside, having a better idea of what Shiemi's mother was like - knowing that she cared for her daughter for all that she had trouble expressing it-

And this garden was killing her.

His ears picked up a sound- 

Without thinking he turned to look where the sound was coming from-

Shiemi? What was she doing up? She needed to rest while he and Yukio figured out where the demon was-

She was watering some flowers.

"Doing some late-night gardening?" He asked, walking over to her. "Your mom's really worried, ya know."

"I don't care," Shiemi whispered, and Rin froze. Doesn't care?? About family?? "What does she know about anything?" Her shoulders sagged. "This is what I want." Her eyes closed for a second - steeling her resolve. "I'll protect Grandma's garden!"

Crash! Rin looked down at the pot. He'd... Smashed it.

He guessed he was angrier than he thought. Huh.

"Hey!" She cried. "What're you doing?"

It almost physically hurt to do this- to cause her this much distress-

But if he couldn't get it through her thick skull that this garden wasn't more important than her life-

She would die.

He picked up another pot, and threw it onto the ground.

"Stop!" Shiemi cried. "Please, stop!" She crawled over, "No, stop!" She grabbed his pants, and Rin looked over at her, "Please, just stop!"

"Would you snap out of it already!" Rin snapped. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" She froze, looking down a fraction- 

"If I-" She started, her expression wavering, "If I'd just come home earlier that day- then- If I'd stayed-" Her hands slipped and she fell back to her knees, sounding close to tears, "And helped her with the arbor, Grandma wouldn't have died. It was my fault, she died because of me. That's why, no matter what, I have to protect her garden."  
Rin's eyes widened. Family-

He could respect that, after all, he'd become an exorcist for very similar reasons, but it wasn't worth her life-

He bent down, grabbing her kamino- pulling her close-

"Then stop making your mom worry about you!" He was practically yelling, but this was important- "It isn't right! What you're doing isn't worth it!" He was in her face but he pulled her closer anyways. "What happened to getting out in the world? To finding the Garden of Amahara? You forget about that?" Shiemi gasped- "What would your grandma say? Would she tell you not to go? Is that what she'd say?"

Shiemi's eyes filled with tears, and she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"She-she wouldn't," Shiemi replied, voice weak. Her eyes opened, and she looked up at Rin, who felt his grip loosening- was she finally listening? - "She wouldn't say that." Her head fell as she began to cry. "I'm such an idiot! I can't move my legs anymore!" She listened!! Rin's eyes widened, finally! She was sobbing but- he looked up at Yukio who'd arrived at some point during their conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt you." Yukio spoke up, and Shiemi stopped-

"When did you get here?" Rin asked, jumping to his feet.

"This demon is a lightweight," Yukio said. "I can exorcise it in no time." He gave them a small grin. "Don't worry Shiemi. Your legs will work again. It's up to you though, you have to want this."

"I do." Shiemi's voice wavered, but she seemed firm in her conviction.

 **I won't allow it.** A voice echoed in Rin's head, and he finally figured out where the thing was- **You're breaking your promise.** It was under Shiemi- **I won't allow it.** He moved to grab her-

The ground under her surged up- and Shiemi wasn't there anymore-

The demon possessed her-

"You're not supposed to be blooming this late at night-" Rin snapped.

"Oh no," Yukio said. "It's using her as a shield!" He paused. "Rin, I might need your help." What? No matter what he did if he hit the demon he'd hit Shiemi too and his flames were too- "You up for it?"

"You don't need to twist my arm," Rin said, twisting the ring on his finger, allowing a more demonic form to emerge- but not his flames. "I'd love to give you a hand!"

 **You're a demon like me!** The Dekalps said.

"You've got the wrong idea." Rin looked down at his claw tips. "I'm nothing like you!" And he moved, slashing at the demon-

And pulled back when the demon spun to prevent him from even touching it.

 **What, lost your confidence?** The Dekalps asked.

"Why you-" Rin said. "Stop using her as a shield!" They were demons, so he knew she wouldn't - demons played dirty after all-

 **Go ahead, attack me!** The Dekalps taunted him. **I hope you won't regret the red gashes you leave on our bodies!**

"Get back Rin!" Yukio yelled as he put a bullet in his gun. "At this point, I have to shoot them both!" He leveled the gun at the Dekalps and Shiemi.

"Are you crazy?!" Rin asked, eyes wide as he looked at his brother.

 **You're bluffing.** The Dekalps said, hunching down, before stretching in triumph. **You wouldn't sacrifice the girl. You can't fool me.**

"Are you sure about that?" Yukio asked, and Rin-

Rin couldn't let this happen.

**Release her!** Came the guttural growl, inaudible to human ears.

 **You- my prince- why?** The Dekalps asked, fighting him - Rin became aware of something on his face but it wasn't important.

 **Release her!! NOW!** He pushed, forcing the demon to comply-

 **You would have me die?** The Dekalps asked, and he pushed harder-

 **NOW!!** He roared, and he finally won and the Dekalps released Shiemi- He heard Yukio firing-

***

Yukio watched Shiemi walk over to her mother- and then turned to find Rin-

The half-demon was practically white and blood was flowing rather quickly from his nose-

"Rin!" He cried, catching his- student? Brother? - as he fell forward.

"I've never had a demon resist like that." Rin was quiet - tired?

"Is he going to be okay?" Shiemi asked, having returned to them. Yukio ignored her, reaching up to Rin's neck and checking his pulse-

"Yes." He replied, the pulse was weaker than it should be but it was still steady. "He just needs some rest." From there it was simple to pick him up-

He just needed to be careful to make sure Rin's head wasn't laying back. 

"I'll get him back to his bed." He told them. "He'll be alright-" Why was he repeating himself?

Was it because he knew that if his father found out he'd allowed Rin to come, he'd be in more trouble than he'd ever been in before? He knew Father Fujimoto would be pissed, as would any other instructor at the cram school-

But Rin knew about demons, seeing how he'd grown up in _Gehenna_ of all places-

Clearly he needed to have a talk with Rin at some point about all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin struggled in school-

  
It's not that he didn't understand the lessons (ok, there were some that he didn't) it's just-

They assigned him reading and he couldn't read Japanese.

Yukio told him these things took time and helped when he could but-

He brother was an exorcist who (frequently) got called to do his job-

And Rin wasn't allowed to go unless he had his homework done. Which sucked and meant Rin couldn't get it done.

He was currently bottom of the class (taking notes the only way he knew how in a brand of demonic script that his father had thought below him), barely passing -

And that was only thanks the days Yukio was able to help him with his homework.

It led to a frustrated half-demon giving up on his tests halfway through.

He would've been kicked out if Yukio hadn't said... Something to the other teachers.

***

Rin looked at the result on his test- a 2. He'd known he had done badly - Yukio hadn't said a word about the demonic script but he only knew how to write the name of a few of the plants, and even if he was teaching Yukio (very slowly) how to read it, his brother wanted him to make sure that he didn't use it for his tests.

Which was... Fair enough, even if it felt a little discouraging.

"I couldn't get a two even if I tried." He heard a sneer to his right-

He looked over to see Sugero. Rin bit back a retort, simply sitting down beside Shiemi. Apparently annoyed by his lack of response, Sugero turned the paper to Rin-

98.

"Wow." He fell back on sarcasm, realizing belatedly that maybe he shouldn't antagonize the other student. "Good job."

"What?" There it was. Anger. He couldn't back down now. "What the hell did you just say?" Rin smirked, maybe he could figure out what exactly had the other student so mad about all the time (or maybe it just felt good to get a rise from someone after so long).

"I think you heard me." Rin said, looking the other boy in the eye, ignoring Yukio's glare that seemed to say cut it out.

"I came to this school because I'm serious about becoming an exorcist!" Sugero was in front of his desk now, practically yelling at him.

"And guess what?" Rin asked, sarcasm dripping off the words. He sighed and pulled it back. "So am I."

"Everyone here is studying hard because they wanna be exorcists too!" Sugero yelled. "Everyone except you!" He paused, gritting his teeth as he clenched his paper. "You're not serious about this, so just drop out! Get lost!" Rin recoiled- 

"Hey!" He yelled back, leaping to his feet, tail thrashing side to side. "Who the hell do you think you are, telling me to get lost!" He took a breath. "Believe it or not, I'm here because I wanna be an exorcist too!"

"Oh yeah!" Sugero was definitely pissed now. "How? By studying outside of class? By actually trying on tests!"

"Bon!" His friend ran up. "Take it easy!"

"Come on Bon," A pink-haired fellow said. "We're in class."

"Maybe you'd do better if you actually paid attention in class!" Sugero yelled as he was pulled back by his friends-

He felt arms behind him and he moved to throw whoever it was off but-

He caught a scent-

 _Yukio_.

"Rin, take a breath." His voice was stern. "Calm down." There was a pause- "Sugero, there are factors at play here that you don't know about. I'd recommend not judging him until you know them."

He lowered his voice so that only Rin could hear him. "Don't antagonize your classmates, Rin. He does have a point, maybe pay more attention tonight." He released Rin, and Rin stalked back to his seat and sat down.

"Why're you taking his side!" Sugero demanded, and-

He was about to verbally attack Yukio and-

Rin wouldn't allow it.

"Cut it Sugero!" He snapped, standing back up, and Yukio moved - trying to stop the inevitable confrontation? "I can't read Japanese. There, ya happy?" Sugero had frozen, a surprised look on his face and Rin kept going, almost afraid to lose his nerve. "I can speak it cuz my father insisted, since it was my mother's language but- I never learned to read or write it!" His tail was sweeping back and forth, letting those who understood know that he was pissed. "I'm learning now- but-"

"Then why the hell are you here?" Sugero seemed to have regained the ability to speak. "Shouldn't you be learning somewhere you can read and write the language?" Rin was frozen now - he'd grown up in Gehenna, and didn't know how to read or write any human languages but he couldn't say that- "And why now? If you're so dead set on learning here, why not wait until you can read?"

"I... Where I grew up there's nothing for anyone who wants to be an exorcist." Rin started, hesitant. How much should he say? "As for why now? Yukio's in danger and I wanna learn how to watch his back as soon as possible."


	7. Chapter 7

He was sitting outside on the water fountian with Yukio.

  
"You never said you could control demons." Yukio commented, eyes flitting around the area, ensuring no one overheard them.

"Why did you think the hellhounds took off?" Rin asked.

"I assumed they left because you were-" Yukio stopped. "You know."

"I... I can." Rin said. "I hadn't realized-"

"Look, about the other day," Yukio started. "When you forced the demon to leave Shiemi-"

"What about it?" Rin snapped back defensively, then- "Sorry. I just- I've never had a demon fight me like that before."

"That's why you were-"

"Okumura!" A voice called, and Yukio abruptly stopped as Sugero approached the duo.

"... Yeah?" Rin asked, and Yukio stood.

"I have another class to teach." He said. "Rin, we'll finish this later."

"Sure, sure." Rin rolled his eyes. "If you say so." Yukio paused, but after a moment turned and left. Rin stood and turned to Sugero. "What do you want?"

"I-" Sugero stopped and held out his textbook. "What does this say?" He pointed to a line and Rin squinted, brushing his hair out of his face, trying to make sense of it. He looked up at Sugero.

"I can only recognize a few words but-" He pointed to the picture showing a hobgoblin. "I know what that is, I've seen it time and time again. If this is about hobgoblins-"

***

Rin could run for days. It was simple for him to stay just a few steps ahead of Sugero, and sure, it was pissing the other teen off.

But Rin was used to running from bigger problems. Like his half-brothers.

"Gentlemen, this is not a race, understand?" Their teacher was louder than the demon chasing them in a circle. "The goal of this exercise is to get you used to how the demon moves! Anticipate the Reaper's action!"

Still, Rin was impressed with Sugero's speed. Not that he'd say it out loud.

"You're lagging rooster boy!" He called behind him, trying to goad his classmate into running faster.

"What'd you say?" Sugero snapped. "You don't know jack!" There was a pause in Sugero's footsteps-

Rin went sprawling to the ground as Sugero's feet hit his back.

He felt the Reaper's pleasure-

_It was going to catch it's prey-_

He is already rolling to his feet as it lunges for him-

The teacher pulls a lever, and the chain pulls the Reaper away from them.

"The hell is wrong with you?" The teacher snapped, jumping down from his platform. "Exorcists work in teams, not on their own!"

"That didn't help during the Blue Night." Sugero muttered as he turned to the teacher.

  
_**Blue** Night?_

There was a stretch of silence as the teacher seemed to consider his words wisely.

"Demons can work together." He began. "And there are demons that no one exorcist can defeat alone. So I want to know _why the hell_ you two decided to get into a fight with a _demon in the area_?!"

Rin leaned back and raised an eyebrow, holding his tail up. "I'm half-demon." He said blandly, and the teacher sighed. 

"If _you_ hadn't-" Sugero started, but the teacher held a hand up.

"We'll continue with class, but I will speak to you-"

"Later." Rin interrupted. "Yeah, yeah."

***

While Shiemi and Izumo were in the ring, Rin thoughts about his options.

He didn't know enough Japanese to text Yukio a question like that- not when he would have to spend hours trying to decipher it.

He could wait- but this 'Blue Night' sounded important. He wanted to know more now.

The other option -he glanced over to Sugero- was to ask his classmates.

His classmates who already didn't like him. Who would ridicule him for his lack of knowledge.

He looked back to the arena- Shiemi had tripped. She needed something better for this- then back to Sugero.

He sighed, and stood and walked over.

"You mentioned a... 'Blue Night'?" He asked, and Sugero stopped.

"When'd you hear that?" He asked gruffly-

Defensively.

"Could you tell me more about it?" Rin asked, looking away from them. "I... This is my first time hearing about it but it sounds important."

"You don't know?" Shima asked. "You're like the only one who doesn't."

"Here's what happened," Konekomaru said. "Sixteen years ago, Satan crossed into our world and massacred all the top clergymen. We've called it the Blue Night ever since."

_"I crossed into Assiah before you were born. They tried to kill your mother, I tried to save her."_

"What do you mean, 'massacred'?" Rin asked, eyes wide.

"We heard about what happened from Bon's father." Konekomaru said, looking away. "He was the head monk at our temple.

"Sixteen years ago, the most powerful exorcists started bleeding all over, blue flames shot from their heads then, they all died." His father...

"The blue flames are a sure sign Satan's around." Shima picked up where Konekomaru left off, "Our monk who was young, and still in training wasn't strong enough to fight back. He just hid in a corner until dawn, praying. After that night, he finished his training and took over the temple. But folks were still freaked out by what happened, so partitioners stopped coming. As word got around, even visiters stopped showing up. Next thing you know, people were calling it the cursed temple."

"Shima and I are apprentice monks at Bon's temple." Konekomaru continued, "We followed him to the Academy thinking we could become exorcists and help him restore it to it's former glory."

"Bon's got a full plate," Shima admitted, "That's why he's so intense. But he's a good guy once you get to know him."

"That's enough." Sugero said, and both of the other boys sighed, before turning away from Rin.

He'd known his father was capable of many things...

But he wasn't so sure he wanted to call him his father anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Bon wasn't sure what to think of Okumura. The boy was openly a half-demon training to kill other demons.

  
Who apparently wasn't raised with his brother. Who could speak Japanese, but not read or write it.

 _"I can speak it cuz my father insisted, since it was my mother's language but- I never learned to read or write it!"_ Okumura's words. 

His _father_ insisted. _"For your information, my mother was human."_

... The Okumura twins' father was a demon. His classmate had all but admitted it.

  
And the half-demon who had inherited demonic traits? Well, there's no way he could've been raised by his mother. His appearance seemed... Otherworldly at times, if you looked at him just right.

As though he could kill someone with just a thought.

So Okumura-kun, his classmate, had been raised by a demon.

... Did the headmaster know? Clearly Okumura-sensei knew, but did anyone else know?

Okumura-kun was dangerous.

A phone started ringing.

"Huh? Who's freaking phone's going off?" He snapped then-

***

Their teacher answered the phone. Rin frowned.

  
"Hello? Subaki here," He said, then- "I'm teaching class right now honey." His eyes went wide. "What? Right now? Honey, you're insatiable." His eyes closed as he smirked. "I'm on my way, little kitty cat." He closed the phone and turned back to them.

"Alright class!" He announced, "We're taking a break for a bit!" There were cries of outrage from the students, and Rin felt his tail droop. This was the guy who was supposed to teach them? "Listen up now! Most of the time the Reaper is a peaceful demon! However, they can read people's minds, and attack when you least expect it. Until I get back, you are to stay clear of the Reaper's chains- scratch that, you are not to enter the Arena! We clear?" He paused just long enough to take a breath. "Good! Then I'm outta here!"

Then he spun on his heel and took off running. "I'm on the way kitty cat!!"

"You hear that?" Shima asked. "Our teacher called someone a kitty cat."

"We're taking a break for a booty call." Izumo sighed, and Rin frowned, looking over at her but-

... He wasn't going to ask.

"Our teacher's allowed to do that?" Paku asked.

"Unbelievable." Sugero muttered. "And he calls himself a teacher. True Cross Academy is supposed to be this amazing place, where only the highly motivated gather. What bs." He looked over his shoulder at Rin, and paused for a moment. As though- "Even the students suck here."

"Seriously?" Rin asked, grinding his teeth together. "Can you just drop it already? I've got my reasons to be here too, how do you know I'm not motivated?" Sugero turned to give Rin his full attention.

"I can tell by the way you act in class!" He snapped.

"Not again." Shima muttered. "Come on Bon, you're being immature."

"Please, just leave him alone!" Konekomaru pleaded. Bon turned his attention to them.

"Shut up, both of you!" He was angry and Rin-

Well, the demon in him was enjoying this. But another part - much smaller - told him Yukio would be disappointed in him if he egged his classmate on.

But he also refused to let others get hurt for trying to help him. Yukio said that was the human in him.

"I know what I'm doin'." Sugero informed them, turning his attention back to Rin. "You're motivated? Okay, fine. Here's your chance to prove it."

"Oh, yeah?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "And how am I going to prove it?"

"With _that_." Sugero turned and pointed to the Reaper.

**Food. Moving. Coming soon.**

...Well, their teacher hadn't been joking about telepathy. It understood _some_ of what was going on.

"If you can touch it and get back here without getting attacked, you win." Well, that was easy enough for Rin. All he had to do was put pressure on the Reaper. But... "When a Reaper looks into your eyes, it's gonna try to read whatever you're thinking. Fear and anger, sadness and jealousy, whatever it finds, it uses. And if you look away, you're dead. Because it'll pick _that_ moment to attack."

Sugero turned back to Rin.

"The deal is, if you're serious about becoming an exorcist, you won't lose your cool over a little ole Reaper. If ya make it back here in one piece, it'll prove you're not messing around and I'll leave you alone."

"Wait! Bon-" Shima started,

"And I'll give it a shot too!" Rin's stomach dropped. He was confident he could do it but...

He'd just asked about the Blue Night, which was Sugero's motivation for being here. There's no way that Sugero was calm and collected, even if Rin hadn't just poked at his ego a bit.

"There's no way I could lose!" Sugero continued. "Well? You gonna do it or what?"

Rin couldn't go through with it now. Not now that it put one of his classmates in danger. He looked down. Still...

"Heh." He chuckled. "Sounds like fun. Sure, I'll do it." He heard gasps around him. He looked back up to look Bon in the eye, trying to make light of how serious the situtation was. "Yeah, right, like _hell_ I will." _You dumbass._ He thought but didn't say. "You think I'm crazy? What if something happens and I get killed? I can't die and leave Yukio on his own." He looked away from the group. "Not now that I know he exists." He refocused on Sugero. "I'm not going to risk my life to prove myself to you."

"You're just using that as an excuse to chicken out!" Sugero snapped, head falling. _Shit_ , he was going to do it. "Damn you, all of you." He growled. "Making me look like an idiot. Damn you all!" Sugero was lost to his own thoughts- "Why don't you do something? What don't you fight back? Doesn't this piss you off?" He looked back up at them. "I'm going to do it, watch me!" He turned and slid down the wall into the arena.

"Wait, don't go down there!" Someone (most of them) protested, but it was too late.

"Is he really gonna do it?" Paku asked, and Izumo scoffed.

"He's not gonna do anything." She sounded confident. "This is so lame."

But Sugero was steadily approaching the Reaper.

"No way." His voice was quiet, but Rin could hear it. "I'm not a coward like you." Was he talking to Rin or someone else? His voice was getting louder as he got closer to the Reaper. "I'm gonna become a real exorcist." He stopped a few feet in front of it. "And I'm gonna defeat Satan!"

Pain. There was a dull pain in his soul and Rin knows that he shouldn't do anything-

Part of him wants Sugero to _die_ to protect his father.

... His father who did horrible things to try to save his mother.

Izumo started laughing. "Do you hear what he said?" She sounded thoroughly amused, as though Sugero had just told a joke. "He's gonna defeat _Satan_. Seriously?"

The Reaper's attitude changed- it found something in Sugero's head-

It roared and moved-

Rin didn't think-

He landed between the Reaper and Sugero, grabbing for the power that allowed him control-

It's mouth closed around him and he spoke.

" _Let go._ " He forced power into the words, and the Reaper froze.

 **Little Prince.** He was acknowledged, the teeth had barely broken skin. **Protect food? Why?**

But it listened, opening it's mouth and backing off.

Without turning from the Reaper, he spoke to Bon.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, voice deathly serious. "Are you insane?" He felt the Reaper's mind still and turned away from it.

"Huh?" Sugero asked and Rin made eye contact with the other student.

"Here's the deal." Rin continued, "If you're gonna defeat Satan, you can't go throwing your life away like that! He's the strongest demon in Gehenna and it'll take time and strength and you sure as hell won't be able to do it alone! So take time and fucking _think_ before you do stupid shit!" Sugero stared at him for a few more moments, before he stood.

"You're _insane_!" He replied, earlier anger evaporated. "You coulda gotten killed! And where would your brother be then?"

"I'm _half-demon_ , I'm made of tougher stuff than you are!" Rin snapped. "As for Yukio, if I died- there are relations who will watch him for me."

***

Rin had found some beginners guides to Japanese to try to help Yukio some. His plan was to try to read them during break time.

... But Sugero came up walking towards him.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you yesterday," He began, and paused. "Anyways, thanks." He looked away- was he _embarrassed_? "I- I'll help you learn Japanese, when Okumura-sensei can't. Just head over to my dorm. Room-"


	9. Chapter 9

_"I have another class to teach." He said. "Rin, we'll finish this later."_

***

"Rin, you said that you could... Control demons." Yukio started, unsure how to start the conversation-

It was more awkward with Yukio's father there with them. Yukio...

Wasn't sure what to think. His father had claimed to have never known his mother-

But then Rin came along and seemed bound and determined to protect Yukio and now-

Shiro had lied to him about knowing who his mother was- had lied about Yukio being an only sibling-

"Yeah." Rin said, eyes flitting from Yukio to Shiro.

Because Rin didn't - had no reason to - trust him. The man who had raised Yukio-

"I mean, it's not that simple, but you're not interested in the details." Rin continued. "I-"

"We are." Shiro said, and Rin's face twisted into a scowl.

"Well, it's," Rin paused. "It's... We have a hierarchy, I suppose. It's a mix of bloodline and power. As Satan's son, I'm already fairly high in that hierarchy. When- when I inherited his flames, well. He was curious what else I'd gotten. He took me and made my-" His gaze flitted to Yukio, "-our siblings train me, see how far I could go." Yukio saw something in his father's eyes- something akin to guilt? "As it turned out, I'm not the strongest of our siblings, but that's not important." He paused. "None of our other siblings have the flames, and-" He let out a frustrated sign. "I'm not quite sure how to explain it, but now that I've had training, I'm... Higher in the hierarchy. Push my desires on demons that I couldn't before."

"What happened with the Dekalps?" It was Shiro who spoke.

Yukio froze.

"How'd you hear about that?" He asked-

Because he hadn't said a word to his father and-

"Did you forget that I shop there as well?" Shiro turned his stern gaze to Yukio. "You ought to know better but-"

"Our control is built-in with limits." Rin intervened. "We're- we're not supposed to be able to make a demon do something that would get them killed. I- I met resistance. I knew the Dekalps would die if it released Shiemi. So did it, and it fought with me- my control - for its life."

"And you still pushed." Shiro said, disapproval in his voice.

"I wasn't going to let an innocent girl get hurt!" Rin snapped, "Not when all she wanted to do was honor her grandmother's legacy!"

"And you pushing past your limits lead to a nosebleed?" Yukio desperately tried to wrest control of the conversation back. Rin fixed his gaze on Yukio.

"I- I guess you could say that." He admitted. "I- I've never heard of a demon doing anything like this... Making a lower-ranking demon do something that'll get them killed. It's..." He shook his head.

"It's not something that we thought was possible."

***

Rin had just walked into the Cram School hallway when he turned to see-

"Try to be more careful," Paku told Shiemi with a grin, before she turned away from the other girl. "Wait up Izumo!"

Shiemi was on the ground, her schoolbag-

She'd fallen, and Izumo and Paku had done nothing.

"Shiemi?" He asked, jogging over to her. She turned and looked up at him. "Everything okay? Why are you-" 

"Um, nothing, I'm fine." She replied, picking her stuff up as she stood.

She turned away from him and walked away.

Rin frowned, what was going on with her?

***

"Listen up," Yukio told the class. "Summer vacation is less than a month and a half away, but before the break, you're going to be taking this years Exwire Authorization Exam."

"Esquare exam?" Rin echoed quietly. "What's that?"

"No, Exwire." Shiemi murmured the correction.

"Eh?" Rin was still confused.

"A candidate for becoming an exorcist." Shiemi told him.

"Huh." 

"I want everyone to keep in mind everyone that once you're promoted to Exwire you'll be subjected to more specialized combat training. The Exam won't be easy to pass." He paused for a second, studying the class. "Therefore, starting Monday, we're offering a weeklong boot camp to help prepare you for the Exams."

"A boot camp?" Rin asked a touch of disgust in his voice.

It wasn't Yukio's fault. It's just-

_"You'll go and train, and come back prepared to lead my armies."_

_He'd wanted to make his dad proud, and had tried to avoid using the flames but-_

"-Attending the camp isn't mandatory," Yukio was passing out pamphlets. "Indicate whether or not you'll be participating on the form. If you are, please indicate the Meister you'd like to acquire. Turn the form in by Monday."

Rin stared at the paper helplessly.

"A Meister." He murmured quietly, trying to understand what it was. He really didn't want to ask for help, "Or... a title?"

He sighed, and stood. He didn't want to bother Shiemi, but he knew who would answer his questions.

He held his paper in front of Sugero.

"Can you tell me what a Meister is?"

Bon looked almost like he hated the fact that he was surprised. "Huh-" He stopped and sighed. "For- you wanna be an exorcist but you don't even know that."

"Fine, I don't have a clue," Rin admitted, looking away from the trio. "So are you going to tell me or what?"

"I'll tell you," Konekomaru spoke up. "It's a technical qualification that's required to become an exorcist. It's a title given to those who prove they've got great skills. There are five Meisters in all, Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor. As long as you've acquired at least one of those, you can become an exorcist."

"Ah, ok." Rin gave them a grin to show he understood... So far. "I think I get it now."

"The other thing is the style of combat will differ depending on which Meister you are." Konekomaru finished.

"Sweet! Thanks for explaining to me!" Rin tilted his head. "Which one are you going for?"

"Well, Shima and I are going to try for Aria."

"Hm? Aria?" Rin looked back at the paper-

"Aria is a Meister that battles demons by reciting passages from the Bible and other sacred Scriptures."

"Bon here is going to go for both Aria and Dragoon," Shima said. "'Cuz he's all hardcore and everything."

"Wow." Rin murmured, then- "That's our Bon."

"Don't call me Bon!" Sugero snapped.

"Actually, our instructor, Mr. Okumura has two Meisters," Konekomaru informed him. "Doctor and Dragoon."

"Huh. Yukio kicks butt." Rin looked at his brother who was talking with another exorcist-

He looked back at his paper. "I wonder which one I should go for. This, uh, Dragoon- what is it?" Rin jerked back when he heard something hit the table.

"My god," Sugero muttered hands in fists and jaw clenched. "You are such a pain. A Dragoon a Meister who fights with firearms." Rin felt his nose scrunch up at the description. "And a Knight is a Meister who fights with a freaking sword."

... Wait.

"See, even with the grumbling Bon can still be helpful." Shima teased.

"Wait, you said a sword?" Rin asked.

"Yep." Konekomaru nodded. "The Meisters who specialize in sword fighting are called Knights."

"Okay." Rin looked back at his paper. "I'm gonna be a Knight."


End file.
